No one left to tell
by TwiDutch
Summary: Bella gets bitten by victoria in New Moon. Will she find Edward again, and will he accept her as a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Blackness and fire, that were the only things that I knew existed. The ever burning flames were melting my body, turning it into something new. I knew exactly what was going on. I was turning into a vampire. To prevent going crazy from all this pain, I willed my mind to think back to how this happened. I had just visited Jacob, who broke his promise by telling me that we couldn't be friends anymore. When he broke the last piece of my hearth, and the gaping hole in my chest was back, I ran back to my truck and started driving back home. It wasn't long before my sight blurred from my tears. I stopped at the side of the road, clutching my chest and crying.

After about ten minutes, the door of my truck opened. "Leave me alone Jake! You made clear that you didn't want me anymore. No one wants me anymore!" I yelled, without looking up. However, the voice that answered me wasn't the one I expected.

"Welcome to eternal night then." sneered the high pitched voice of Victoria, just before everything turned black. Not long after that the fire started. I knew Victoria had bit me, but why hadn't she killed me instead? Wasn't that her plan all along? I didn't have time to think any longer about that question, because my hearth started to collect the fire in my body, withdrawing it from my limbs but making the pain so much worst in my chest. My hearth started beating like crazy, racing like a train. However, my hearth couldn't keep up with this pace, so it wasn't long before it made its last beat. Ending in a last thump and taking the fire with it.

I slowly opened my eyes, not sure what to expect. I noticed I was lying in a meadow. It wasn't _our_ meadow, but it had the same size. Slowly I took in my surroundings with my new eyes. I was amazed by how much I could actually see. I took a hesitated breath, and was bombarded by all the smells. From the grass and flowers I was lying on, to the small wildlife around me. Combining it with all the sound I heard made me flabbergasted.

Only then I noticed a piece of paper bound to my shoes. I took it carefully, not wanting to destroy it with the new strength I knew I possessed. Opening it, I managed to catch the faint scent of cotton candy mixed with chili peppers. Not really a smell I enjoyed.

I started ready the note:

_My dear, dear Isabella,_

_Hearing that you have nothing left anymore, I decided that there wasn't a greater punishment than to live with it for eternity._

_Welcome to eternal night,_

_Victoria_

I noticed that it was written in blood, probably my blood since it had the very faint smell of strawberries and freesia.

At the thought of blood I noticed the faint burn in my throat. Nothing I couldn't handle, but I decided it was smarter not to test my limits and hunt.

Taking a deep breath, I noticed the smell of something warm. It wasn't entirely appetizing, but it would quench my thirst. I sprang up to my feet and started running to the smell. As I neared, I saw a lone deer grazing. Not taking the time to think what I was doing, I launched myself at the deer and sliced its throat with my sharp teeth. I quickly drained it.

My thirst satiated, I started to think on what to do now. I couldn't go back to Charlie. It was way too dangerous with me being a new born vampire, and he would surely notice the changes in my appearance.

Maybe I could find the Cullens. With me being a vampire, maybe I now was good enough for Edward. But I had no idea where to find them. But I remembered something about Alaska. Didn't they have family there? At least I would have a starting point. My decision made, I started to run.

_Alaska, here I come._


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

It was six months ago that we left Forks and Bella. It had killed me at the moment to do it, but I could see the reason for our departure. I had promised Edward not to look in Bella's future, though that was easier said than done. In the first four months I only got flashes of her sitting at home like a zombie. I didn't have to hide this from Edward, since he left after a month to track Victoria down. Right now, he was in Texas and heading to Brazil. I already knew he wouldn't find her there, but Edward was to stubborn and hurt to pick up his phone and listen to me.

In the fifth month that we left Bella, I got glances that it was going slightly better with her. I hoped she was healing, and I sometimes saw a faint smile on her face.

This week however, there were moments when I couldn't see her future at all. I hoped everything was going alright with her, but as far as I knew she was still alive, Charlie didn't show any sign of mourning.

I was currently reading a book. Jane Eyre, Bella would be proud of me. As soon as I thought her name I was hit with a wall of black, like I tried to see the future but something was blocking me. It was different from last week, this time it felt more as a wall, while last week felt more like someone put his hands over my eyes. Knowing I probably wouldn't see Bella's future, I tried looking at Charlie's, but was hit with the same black as last week's. It was utterly frustrating, so I wasn't surprised of Jaspers hands on my shoulders. "What's going on Al?" he asked in a worried, hushed voice.

"I don't know. I tried seeing Bella's future, but for some reason it is all black, like hitting a wall." I whispered "I have had trouble seeing her in the last week, but this is different. That was more like someone's hands over my eyes. I tried looking at Charlie's future, but then I get the same thing as last week happened to Bella. Why can't I see her future?"

"Calm down Alice, it will probably be alright. Maybe we should ask Carlisle about it?" he replied.

"What did you want to ask me?" Carlisle said as he came walking into the room.

I quickly explained what was happening. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie also joined to listen.

"Do you think we need to go to Forks, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Right now, no. We could do more harm than good. If Bella saw us then she might collapse again and Edward would kill us if that happened. If nothing has changed in the next month, then one of us will go to Forks to see what might have happened. Until then, we wait if Alice sees something or we hear something from someone else." Carlisle said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy new year everyone! I wanted to thank you for reading this, since you give me the drive to continue. Also, I wanted to make clear that I have never been Alaska or anywhere in the northern part of America, so all my information comes from the internet (mostly google maps).**

**Also, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first two chapters, so here it is:**

**I don't own anything from this story, except the plot and my own made characters. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BTW this will be the only disclaimer. I simply hate them ;)**

BPOV

As I was running through the woods, I came across a weird smell. It wasn't exactly animal, but it wasn't human either. It was a rather disgusting smell of wet dog. For some reason, it set all alarm bells ringing. I decided I could better thrust my body and took off to the ocean. The good part about swimming would be the lack of humans around. They couldn't tempt me to drink them dry and neither could they see me moving way to fast.

Not needing to breath was a huge benefit now, as I dived under and started to swim as fast as I could.

When I thought that I had swum far enough, I climbed out of the water. I had ended up in a forest, surrounded by mountains. It looked the same as how I imagined Alaska would look, so I hoped I had actually ended up there.

I knew I needed some form of navigation. So I started running, hoping I would come across some kind of civilization. It was already getting dark, so I wasn't afraid that I would come across some humans.

After fifteen minutes of running I came across a deserted road with a gas station. I stopped breathing, and listened if there was anyone inside. Luckily, no one was there. I walked up to the door and tried to open it. Accidentally though, I used to much force and broke the lock in the door. "Oops" I muttered to no one in particular.

I quickly walked in and grabbed two maps of Alaska and a backpack. Since I had no idea where I was, I began searching behind the counter for something with an address on it. Finding the address from a left behind bill on the map, I put the maps in my bag, slung it on my back and started running again. It took me roughly two hours to reach Denali national park. It was now completely dark, though I didn't have any difficulty to see. Thinking it would be better not to knock on their door in the middle of the night, I waited until sunrise to start searching for them.

I had only started searching for five minutes until I came across a scent that screamed vampire to me. I followed it until I reached a big house, mostly made out of wood. As I approached I noticed four vampires standing defensively on the porch. Two of them, a male and a female, had a slightly olive toned skin and black hair. The other two females had blond hair. One of them was standing in front of the others, clearly the leader of the group. Thinking back to the conversation Carlisle had with Laurent at the time of the James-emergency I thought that her name was Tanya.

I slowed down to a walk, not wanting to threaten them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, newborn?" The leader said.

"Are you Tanya?" I asked, as I reached the beginning of the porch stairs.

"Yes…How do you know my name?" Tanya said wary.

"It's a long story. My name is Bella Swan. The Cullens told me your name." My voice was full of relief.

"Edward's girl?! What has happened to you, mi hijo?" the dark haired female asked in a concerned voice.

"Well, the short version is that Victoria bit me." I said. Didn't they know that I wasn't with Edward anymore? I made a mental note to ask them later.

"Oh, come in mi querida. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can tell your story." she said caringly. I looked at the rest of them for confirmation that it was okay to enter them house, and all I saw was caring, almost sad smiles.

I followed them into the house and was led to a bathroom on the second floor. "Go take a shower. I will grab you some new clothes. By the way, my name is Carmen."

Carmen reminded me of Esme, in the way she behaved around me. Thinking back to the Cullens caused a wave of sadness in me. I hoped I could find them fast.

Walking into the shower, I saw myself for the first time since my change. I hardly recognized myself. My body was smoothed out, deprived of every imperfection. I had a slim figure with curves in the right places. My skin was even paler then it had been, now the same colour as all other vampires. My hair had become more reddish, now more auburn brown than my previous chestnut. The bones in my face had become more defined, giving me a more mature look. Lastly I looked at my eyes, a vibrant red colour. I shivered from the colour. It gave me more reason than ever to stick to the vegetarian diet.

My clothes were covered in blood and mud, so I quickly took them off and jumped into the shower. The temperature of the water was odd, being so much warmer than when I was human, but still not burning my skin.

When I was clean I hopped out of the shower and dried myself off. Entering the bedroom next to it I grabbed a pile of clothes that were laid on the bed and put them on. It was a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight fitted purple shirt and a leather jacket, on the floor stood a pair of short black boots.

Walking back into the living room, I saw three pair of eyes looking at me expectantly. Carmen's eyes however, were full of compassion. "Before you tell your story, let me first introduce you to my mate Eleazar and my sister Kate. You already know Tanya, of course." said Carmen.

"Well, than I think it is time to tell my story, I guess." I said with a sign, taking a seat on the nearest couch next to Carmen.

And so I told them everything, from the attack of James, to the leaving of Edward, my zombie state and finally my change. At the end of my story, I was a quivering mess. I might not be able to cry tears anymore, but that didn't stop me clutching my chest, trying to hold myself together.

"That idiot. Who the hell does he think he is? I'm going to call him and he better gets his ass back here as soon as he can!" Tanya said as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started calling the Cullens.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

It was a day after I had my strange non-vision. Most disturbing, it seems to spread to my family too. I could only see Tanya calling today, but I couldn't see the outcome or what was being said. Jasper was throwing waves of calm at me, but that didn't work. I was still extremely frustrated.

Since I had nothing better to do, I started counting down till the phone would ring.

_Three, two, one…_ and the phone started ringing. Carlisle picked it up.

"Hello?" Carlisle said

"Carlisle? Tanya speaking. Where is that bastard of a son of you?" the pissed of voice of Tanya came through the phone, loud enough to be heard by all of us.

"What do you mean Tanya?"

"Where is Edward?! He has a lot of explaining to do."

"As far as I know he is somewhere in Mexico, heading to Brazil. Why, what has happened Tanya?"

"Well he better gets his ass up here as soon as he can. And you can better come too. We'll explain as soon as all of you are here."

"Alright, we'll try to contact Edward, though I'm not sure he will pick up his phone."

I looked into the future, trying to see if Edward would actually listen to us. Amazingly, it seemed he would. I said so to Carlisle.

"It seems as he might pick up his phone this time. I will see you in a short time than." Carlisle answered Tanya before ending the call.

"That was weird" said Emmett from the couch.

"I hope everything is alright with them." Esme said in a concerned voice.

"I do too, love. But right now, we need to call Edward and get him to go to Alaska." Carlisle said while typing in Edward's number in his phone.

"Hello?" sounded Edward's emotionless voice from the phone.

"Son, you have to come up to Denali. I don't know what is going on there, but it sounded important.

"Sorry Carlisle, but I can't do that. I have to stop Victoria, so she will never hurt Bella and Bella can live het human life in peace."

I picked the phone out of Carlisle's hands, answering it myself. "Edward, listen to me. Victoria isn't in Brazil. I don't know where she is, but I do know she isn't there. So get your ass up and come to Denali, and after that you can decide what to do with your life." My voice was pissed, getting extremely fed up with Edward.

"Alright Alice, if you say so. But I will go after Victoria after that." His voice answered with a small hint of anger. I was glad I could actually here some emotion in his voice by now, even if it was anger.

"Okay, see you in Alaska then." I answered and broke the call.

As I looked across the room, I was met by incredulous eyes. "What are we waiting for guys? Let's get to Denali!" I said, grabbing Jasper's arm and running to the cars.

It took us 15 hours to go from Minot, North Dakota, to Denali instead of the usual 51. Edward had just arrived on the airport of Anchorage and it would take him two hours to reach Denali running.

As we parked our cars in front of the house, I noticed Tanya standing on the porch. She seemed anxious.

"What is going on Tanya that you needed us to come to you in such a rush?" asked Carlisle.

"Yesterday morning someone came to us asking for help. She wanted to find you, so we called you to come here. You may better get inside. She has been waiting anxiously for you guys all day." Tanya said, opening the door for us, leading us into the house.

As we walked into the living room, I looked right into Bella's bright red eyes.

"Bella!" I yelled, running to hug her "What has happened to you?!"

**How will Bella react? Well, you have to read the next chapter for that ;)**

**Please keep reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update guys, especially since I ended it with a cliffhanger. School started again last monday, and it started way more active than I had anticipated. I don't know when I will be able to update again, since my exams are starting in a week and I really have to learn for them.  
>One of the reviewers asked for longer posts, but I find it difficult to write long pieces. I hope I will be able to post more short pieces so you can read as much as you like.<strong>

BPOV

I had been waiting all day for them to arrive. I'm sure I made the Denali's go crazy with my pacing.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when I heard the arrival of two cars. When I heard Carlisle talking to Tanya, I freezed. My emotions were going haywire at the moment, ranging from anxiousness to happiness.

As soon as they walked into the room, I knew I would do anything to get them back.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, running to hug me "What has happened to you?!"

"Victoria bit me" I said in a shaking voice, hugging her back. I was so relieved that they were here. "Oh Alice, I missed you guys so much!" I practically collapsed into Alice's arms, dry sobbing.

"I missed you too Bella! I'm so sorry we left. We will never leave you again, if you want it or not!" Alice manage to bring out, also starting to dry sob.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Esme with eyes full of regret. "We're so sorry darling; you can't imagine how much regret I have from that decision. But Edward convinced us that it would be for your own good, so you could lead the human life some of us desire. Now I see it was wrong to force our desires on you. You should be able to make your own decisions, instead of us making them for you."

"Yeah sis, we're sorry for leaving you. Edward had us convinced, and you know how convincing he can be with his mindreading." Emmett said in an apologetic voice.

"No Emmett, actually I don't know. Last time I checked you still had your own mind and Edward didn't have the ability to magically convince everyone. I think I get why he left, and why you left with him, but don't try to blame him for everything. It was your own decision to leave." I replied. For some reason Emmett's words made me mad. Edward wasn't to blame for everything. I felt like I had to protect him for getting all the blame for it. It was weird, I had never felt like that before.

"You are right, Bella. We should take responsibility for our own deeds, instead of blaming others. Just know we are very sorry." Carlisle said.

I looked at Jasper and Rosalie, and I saw the same regretful expressions as with the rest of the Cullens. I knew they were very sorry, and I hoped we could fix this.

"When will Edward be here?" I asked, looking at Alice. She would probably know when he would arrive.

"I think it will take him 1 hour. At least, that is when his future disappears. And I think I know why his future will disappear." Alice said mysteriously. "Eleazar, does Bella have an ability?"

"She certainly has. She seems like a very strong shield to me, though I don't know how far her ability reaches, since she blocks me too." Eleazar said, chuckling.

"What is a shield?" I actually got no idea what he was talking about. And blocking? I wasn't doing anything! The only thing that came to mind was some kind of medieval harness and shield.

"Basically it means that you have a protective ability. It seems like you are able to block others' abilities. Jasper, are you able to read and influence her emotions?"

"No, I can't. If I would only be able to use my ability and not my normal senses, I would tell you that there is no one standing in that place. It is rather remarkable." Jasper said in an amazed tone.

At his words I felt like blushing. It was hard to imagine that I had such an ability, though I had been able to block Edward's mindreading as a human. Maybe it had expanded like the rest of my senses.

At that moment I heard someone running in the forest. Ironically, it seemed like Edward had been faster than anticipated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update. My last essay took more time than I had anticipated. Thanks to Leibeezer, .7334, ConfusedFanGirl, FangirlyWithYou, Marlene3658, NotAMorningGirl and Lionnara for the reviews on the last chapter. Also a huge thanks to the people who added this story to their follow- and favourite-lists. I was really struggling by the POV, since I didn't know if it would be better in BPOV or in EPOV. So let me know if you would like this chapter in EPOV as the next chapter or if I should just continue.**

BPOV

Though I knew Edward would come today, I was still shocked into place, unable to move. My emotions were going haywire; hope, love, anticipation, self-consciousness, even a tiny bit of anger. At that moment I was glad that Jasper couldn't sense my emotions. If I couldn't make sense of them, how could he?

While I was standing there, freezed into place, Tanya and Alice ran to the porch, quickly followed by the rest. The only ones left with me in the living room were Carmen and Jasper.

"I know my ability doesn't work on you, nor can it effect you, but your emotions are easy to read on your face. It will be alright Bella, if I know something than it is Edward's love for you. You shouldn't doubt yourself." Jasper said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Jasper", I wispered in a broken voice full of emotion. After that, I heard Edward come to a stop in front of the house.

"Why did you need me to come, Alice?" Edward said in an almost dead voice. I felt a deep stab in my heart at his tone of voice. I wasn't the only one that was hurting over our 'break-up'. It seemed like Esme had spoken the truth, that Edward really left me for my protection. Of course, he wouldn't know that the outcome would be worse than if he had stayed.

I only had time to hear Alice say: "Someone would like to see you", before I flew out the door. There, on the front lawn, I saw Edward for the first time with my vampiric eyes. And he looked even more beatiful than with my human sight.

At the sound of my running feet, Edwards head shot up to look me in the eyes. He was wearing the same dead expression that his voice had had when he spoke. His eyes were a deep black. However, his expression turned into shock when he looked at me.

"Bella?" he wispered, his tone both hopefull and fearfull.

And at that moment, I couldn't contain myself any longer. Without further thought, I flew myself into his arms. "Edward!" I exclaimed, dry sobbing. I hugged him like my life depended on him. The only reason I stopped was the low "Ow" from Edward. At that, I quickly retracted my arms. "I'm sorry" I wispered.

"Don't be." Edward said, hugging me with his own arms. After a few seconds, I felt his arms stiffen around me. Alice was probably telling him what had happened while he wasn't here yet. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed and protect you. Instead, I left trying to protect you from myself. I should have known better."

"It's alright. Esme already told me that you tried to protect me. I understand why you did it."

"I love you Bella, I still love you. I never stopped. I know I don't deserve it, but can you please forgive me?"

"I love you too Edward. And knowing your reasons, there is nothing to forgive." At that, I turned my heart to kiss him.

And kiss we did. Just like everything else in my new life, every feeling was aplyfied. Electricity was running through my body, in a very good way. My hands and feet were left tingling. The rest of the world stopped existing. The only thing that mattered were Edward's lips on mine. I knew we had company, but I simply didn't care. I didn't want them to stop us. The only reason we did was for the gasps that sounded around us. When I looked up, I saw us surrounded by an almost invisible dome. What the hell?!

**A/N: So, what could that dome be? I know this was a short chapter, but more will come soon. If you react fast, it might even come tonight.**

**Please leave a review on what you think and if you want me to do the next chapter in EPOV, or if I should continue in BPOV (or even a different POV).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! Since every review requested it, this chapter is in EPOV.**

**Also, I noticed I made a few spelling/typing mistakes. I will clean it up, but for now, you have to live with it ;)**

**But now, on with the story.**

EPOV

As I run towards Denali, I wondered why they needed me there. Alice had sounded like it was very important. The only thing I could come up with was that someones life was in danger. What else could be more important then hunting down that vile woman that had threatened my only love. I might have left Bella, but it was for her own good. Being around me has proven to be dangerous. She deserves a long, happy, human life. She was to stubborn to see that.

When I entered the front lawn of the Denalis, the first thing I noticed was the faint smell of strawberries, freesia and roses. It reminded me of Bella's scent. But of course, that was impossible.

I saw Alice and Tanya standing on the front porch. "Why did you need me to come, Alice?" I asked, coming straight to the point. I couldn't be bothered if they thought I was rude; I simply wanted to continue searching for Victoria.

"Someone would like to see you." Alice said with a mysterious smile.

I only had one second to wonder what she was hiding, before I heared feet running. I lifted my head to look at the person standing on the porch. And there she stood. She was even more beautifull than she had been. Her hair had become more auburn than brown, she was 5 cm taller than before and her figure had become more defined. And at last, her eyes were an intriguing bright red.

It would be an understatement to say I was shocked. Bella was standing before me, as a vampire. And the only thing my stupid mouth could bring out was a wispered "Bella?" I was feeling both hopefull and fearfull. Hopefull, since I could finally envision our perfect life together. I wouldn't be a danger to her anymore. Fearfull however, because she somehow became this way. I was afraid of the ways someone had hurt her to become like us.

I didn't have time to think anything else, because before I knew she was hugging me like her life depended on it. And it confirmed my worst fears, someone had hurt her, otherwise she wouldn't have runned to the one that broke her heart.

She was strong! I mean, I knew she would be strong, every newborn is strong. Still, I couldn't contain the low "ow". I instantly regretted it. Right now, she would probably realise the amount of hurt I put her in, and she would blame me for it for the rest of forever. And I deserved it.

However, the only thing she said was a wispered "I'm sorry".

She shouldn't be sorry! I deserved every pain she could give to me! I couldn't stand the insecure look on her face, so without further thought I took her in my own arms.

"Don't be" I said. I was cherising what could be the last moments of Bella in my arms.

But Alice had other ideas, since she started to shout at me mentally.

_Edward! Listen to me!_

My eyes quickly met hers to let her know I heard her.

_It was Victoria who bit her. I don't know the details, since she didn't tell us. What we do know is that she probably has the gift of blocking other gifts. I can't see her future and Jasper isn't able to "feel" her._

I faintly noticed the last part that she "said". The only thing I could foces on was that name. _Victoria_. I had run all the way to Brazil, trying to stop her, while she had been in Forks, ending the human life of my love. I was truly a terrible tracker.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed and protect you. Instead, I left trying to protect you from myself. I should have known better."

"It's alright. Esme already told me that you tried to protect me. I understand why you did it."

"I love you Bella, I still love you. I never stopped. I know I don't deserve it, but can you please forgive me?"

"I love you too Edward. And knowing your reasons, there is nothing to forgive."

I was amazed. Could she really forgive me, after all I had done? She surprised me yet again. And then, I felt her lips touch mine.

And I lost it. I probably looked like one of those vile teenage boys like Newton. I seemed like my self-restraint went out of the window. I couldn't hear any thoughts except of my own. My whole body was tingling. The only reason we stopped was for the gasped sounds surrounding us.

And I was amazed yet again. Surrounding Bella and me was an almost invisible dome. Had I been human, I surely wouldn't be able to see it.

Knowing the basic of how gifts work, I quickly put one and one together.

"Bella, you truly are the most magnificent woman I know."


End file.
